Lonely forever
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: The reason why Youko Kurama gave up love and the author will never pair Kurama with anyone...don't flame if you don't share my POV.


**Lonely forever**

**Part I: Youko Kurama**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Youko Kurama and this tale is inspired from a poem.

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful human girl named (does it matter?), let's say Sakura. I suppose it's most used for beauty in the Japanese culture. We set the time sometime in the feudal era, when both Ningenkai and Makai (for the beginners, human and demon world) were together and Reikai didn't interfere in the battles between humans and demons.

Sakura was the only daughter of a powerful ruler. Her beauty was so well known, that her father locked her up into the tower of a high castle to protect her from men(?) (silly, I know, but this is a typical fairytale, so bear with me).

From that high, she saw him. Every day, her gaze would fall on the silver man with fox ears and tail who did his morning exercises, falling in love with him after two days, while he, after seeing her for two weeks, fell in love with her as well.

He was Youko Kurama, a demon. Feared by many for his cruelty and wisdom, wanted by others for his charms, his heart cold and his eyes too.

"Oh, lord of my heart, come down to me, take my heart and warm it to love" she would chant one night while watching the moon creep on the starry sky and he would show his face to her.

Hearing this, he shook with emotion and he climbed to the window.

"My beautiful lady, I have climbed the high walls of your castle to answer your call. Come with me and be my mate. You shall reign over my band of thieves and all your wishes will be fulfilled"

She retreated to the corner of the room.

"Your eyes are cold and cruel; I cannot bear to watch you. And the thought to live with a band of thieves scares me. I won't come with you"

A few days come and go; at night, she calls for him again.

"Oh, lord of my heart, come down to me, take my heart and warm it to love"

Wearing this, his heart stirs with emotion and he goes up to her yet again.

"My beautiful lady, I have climbed the high walls of your castle to answer your call. Come with me and be my mate. You shall reign over my band of thieves and all your wishes will be fulfilled" he says to her.

"Your eyes are cold and cruel, they make me tremble, I cannot look at you. And the thought to live with a band of thieves scares me. I won't come with you" she answers yet again.

"Then why do you call? You do not wish to be my bride?"

"I do, but not like this"

"Then, how?"

"You must become mortal"

"My heart aches with love; your presence is intoxicating me. I shall fulfill you wish and you will be mine" he says and leaves.

Youko Kurama traveled north to the kingdom of wizards. He endured the winter, strong winds, heat, high mountains, everything for her.

Meanwhile, a boy servant from the palace, seeing the beautiful Sakura, fell in love with her. Sasuke carefully approached the girl.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I wish you wouldn't dream all day long, better give me a kiss"

"Leave me alone, go away! I miss Youko Kurama, the great demon"

"Unless you know it, I'd show love piece by piece, just don't be angry and stay. When I'd reach for you with my left hand, you embrace me; when my face looks down to yours, you watch me; and if you want to know love fully, when I kiss you, kiss me back"

She listened to the child amazed and confused, sometimes she refuses, sometimes she obeys…

Youko reached the place where the most powerful wizard lived.

"Oh, great Enma, please release me from the darkness of my eternity and change my fate! You, who give life and death! I was born in darkness and darkness is my destiny, but I wish to be born in sin, to experience at least one hour of love!

"A human you want to be? Abandon your greatness and your eternity? Who do you wish to die for? Go back and see what awaits you"

Youko returned to see the two lovers sitting under a blossoming cherry tree, holding each other in the arms, her eyes filled with love. Just like some other times, she sees him and chants.

"Oh, lord of my heart, come down to me, take my heart and warm it to love"

He trembles like the other times, but doesn't go to her anymore.

"What do you care, mortal face, if it's me or another? Living in your tight circle, you spend your lives under the sign of your luck. I, in my world, feel immortal and cold"

This is the story, as it has been from the beginning to the end.

**Author Note:**

**Youko Kurama is the superior being, the genius. He belongs to the demon world, but his heart rests under the sign of love. **

**A genius is cold and wise. He has the immortality the human Sakura craves for, although she is too connected to her human condition. But her human love is so charming, that he is decided to give up his immortality, to be born in sin, just to have on hour of love from her. This means, there is something in the world that's worth sacrificing the eternity, and this is the warm, passionate love. **

**But his love will not be fulfilled; he is too different and too unknown to her. She fears what she doesn't know, even though she is attracted to the infinite.**

**I used the name Sasuke for the servant, because it looks like Sakura. In this context, they lose their identity and become the man and the woman- the humans. Names don't matter anymore. I inspired myself from a poet, I hope you don't mind. If you like this point of view and agree that Kurama wasn't paired with anyone for a reason (I mean, come on! He's such a bishounen!), send me a review.**

**DeeDee**


End file.
